A World On Fire
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Her department is in ruins, its inhabitants taken, and on top of everything else some one is determined to cause even more trouble for Hermione with the addition of a little love potion. Some how with the help of Harry, Sirius, and Draco Hermione will put out the flames and bring the responsible party to justice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione lay the couch snuggled close to Harry, halfway to falling asleep, as some muggle show on paranormal encounters played on the tele. She and Harry both knew there would be no genuine paranormal phenomena because the magical community carefully diverted the types of people who filmed these from any true ghostly activities. Though really most ghosts would have deigned to appear for this gaggle of "investigators" currently tramping around the displayed home. Surely even the muggle viewers could tell the shaking chandelier was doing so because other members of the crew were jumping in the room above.

"I really don't understand why you like these shows Harry," Hermione commented sleepily as she let her eyes drift shut.

"Because they are hilarious Mione. The jump at noises, and make a big deal over flickering lights caused by faulty wiring, and of its real. There are unknowable things, and unimaginable horrors in the world and this is just silly," Harry replied his arm squeezing around her tightly when he mentioned unimaginable horrors.

Hermione did not reply she only pressed herself even closer to him, letting him know silently that she was still there and they were safe. Just then, the front door slammed loudly, and footsteps rapidly approached them in the living room. They both jumped slightly at the noise instincts still honed from years of constant vigilance and danger, but neither turned to see who had just entered number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"You know, I don't know why you two don't just date or bloody hell just skip that stage altogether and just get married. You already live together, you do everything together anyway, you love each other, you are always draped all over each other when I come by, and unlike me you two are not getting any younger," Sirius informed them as he dropped into one of arm chairs next to the couch.

"You are not getting younger any more, at least not according to your last test results," Hermione pointed out.

"Besides you don't really want us to be involved Sirius, you'd have to start knocking," Harry quipped back.

"I don't see why. I've never been one to be overly modest myself and I don't see that either you have anything much to be modest about," Sirius replied casually.

"I can't decide if that's a compliment or an insult," his godson said speculatively, "But if you truly don't mind, your blessing is all Mione and I have been waiting for and since we have that we'll just get too it then."

Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and rested his forehead against hers. From the angle at which Sirius was sitting, he could see Hermione's gaze drop to Harry's lip as her tongue darted out to moisten her own. A lump caught in Sirius's throat as he thought that just for a minute they really were going to kiss, that he set in motion something he really had not intended to. Then Hermione turned her head and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek instead, and laughed as she caught sight of Sirius's expression.

"Disappointed," Hermione teased likely, "or perhaps you'd like to be invited to join us?"

Hermione rose, draped herself over Sirius lap, and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh Sirius, darling handsome wonderful Sirius, please consent to join Harry and myself in my bed to make the most passionate and ardent love of our lives. If you don't I shall simply perish of longing."

Hermione went dramatically limp to emphasize her point and then all three of them burst into laughter. It took Hermione a moment to regain enough control of herself that she could off of Sirius. Then she gave the older man a quick hug.

"I'm so glad they were wrong about what the veil was. I'm so glad you have returned to us," she said quietly not quite loud enough for Harry to hear. But somehow he just seemed to know what Hermione was saying and smiled warmly at his godfather telling him without words the same thing.

About six months earlier a young girl and Sirius holding a baby had been flung forcefully from the veil. The girl landed with a heavy thump against the wall and was dazed for a moment but otherwise unharmed. Sirius twisted quickly landing so he was curled protectively around the infant. His elbow hit the cold stone floor of the department of mysteries floor shattering, nothing a little a good healing charm and maybe some skelegrow wouldn't fix, and successfully protecting the babe. The girl regained her senses and quickly rushed to Sirius yelling for help and a group of shocked unspeakables quickly rushed to aid them. They quickly rushed all three to 's hardly noticing the torn veil and cracked arch now lying broken on the floor and no longer standing.

In the hospital they began to understand for the first time what the veil truly did. Sirius was younger than he had been when he had gone into the veil. Six years younger, the same amount of time that had past since he had first fallen through it. The young girl had gone through as a woman in her forties some thirty years ago, and the babe was one of two old men who had accidentally been pushed in when the veil was briefly open to public viewing who had be jostled by the crowd into it. For a brief while the three continued to grow younger Sirius's elbow mending by itself. The healers were concerned the baby would deage right out of existence but he did not. All three stabilized at the ages of twenty-nine, eleven, and six months respectively.

The unspeakables determined that what they had previously thought to be a portal between this life and the next was actually an early form of time travel magic, based on principles not dissimilar to that which made time turners function. However, constructed as I permanent portal it needed a source of magic so it drew on the magic expressed over years life, which translated as witches and wizards deaged as the portal fed on years of their magical life. Anyone who went into the portal from a point farther in the future the years they had already lived, became younger and younger until they ceased to exist. Sirius, Dorothea, and Albert had been lucky to be within the time to survive.

After his return, which was handled quietly thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry tries to return Grimmauld place to him but Sirius refused opting instead to take up residence in one of the other Black estates now returned to him. Sirius came to visit often, almost daily sometimes, and after the first few times of knocking. Harry and Hermione both told him to stop being ridiculous and just walk in, which he did now with regularity.

There moment of happiness was shattered by a white faced blonde haired man apparating into the living room. Draco Malfoy collapsed against the wall, leaning on it heavily for support.

He looked as if he had seen a ghost, "Potter, Granger they're gone they're all gone. You have to come now," he gasped out.

"Malfoy, make sense," Hermione commanded, "Who is gone?"

Harry crossed over to Draco and put a steadying hand on his shoulder, "Draco breathe, then tell us what's going on."

Draco shook his head, "No time," he panted. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She instinctively reached back and grabbed Sirius's hand as Draco sidelong aparrated the four of them to a scene of devastation. Hermione stared in shock and horror at what had been the holding area for her department, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, was burning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A myriad of containment charms glittered around the fires that still burned in her department, Hermione noted the fire had to be magical or else the containment charms would have already smothered it, as she stared dazed at the destruction. They were in the holding area, and she had been here only a scant handful of hours before.

Now Hermione understood what Draco had meant by his comment they were all gone. Even creature they had rescued and been holding for placement or release; every sentient magical creature who had been here for testing or check-ins; and all of the employees that had been her to monitor or assist them were gone. Not everyone was gone Hermione corrected herself as she saw two bodies. One only half charred with a familiar shock of green hair belonging to Alec, the deputy in charge of the holding area overnight, who for some unknown reason changed the color about once a week. His hair had only been green for two days Hermione thought numbly. The second much smaller body was too charred to have any recognizable features, but from its small size she knew it had to be Mimzy, the first house elf to be officially employed by the ministry as anything other than cleaning staff. Hermione didn't even register that tears were rolling down her face.

Draco still gripped her wrist and to everyone's surprise as Hermione swallowed the sudden lump in her throat she turned and buried her face in his chest. Hot tears streamed down her face and for a moment she let herself be weak as she sobbed into his chest. The blonde stiffened for a moment in shock and then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Sirius squeezed her hand and Harry patted her back as he talked to the aurors finding out what information they had.

"Well, Granger when I envisioned holding you in my arms it was never in the middle of your burning office," Draco joked weekly not knowing what else to do to comfort the bereaved witch.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and punched him lightly in the arm as she pulled back out of his grasp and regained control of herself. Draco flinched dramatically as if it hurt a great deal. This elicited a small smile from Hermione.

"You were always so dramatic Malfoy you should have decided to go into theatre rather than going to work for Harry in the Aurors," Hermione commented though she was no longer paying attention to them as her eyes flitted over the scene, now instead of talking in the sheer horror of the crumbling brick work and sections of the roof and floor supported by nothing but magic, surveying the chaos and making a mental to do list of things that needed to be done.

"I work with Potter not for him," Draco retorted.

"As of last month I'm deputy head auror, you work for me," Harry shot back.

Hermione ignored their bickering her mind whirring with a plan of action.

"Sirius and Draco use the contacts you both have in the magical underworld, I want to know who did this and I want to know who did it yesterday," Hermione directed.

Draco opened his mouth tell Hermione she at least was not in fact his boss, but a look from Harry silenced him. He and Sirius retreated slightly talking about who they could both contact and divvying up mutual contacts so they didn't waste talking to the same people. Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

"Right now I'd like your help to put this to rights, assuming your aurors are done gathering evidence."

Harry only nodded in response and offered his hand. Hermione took it and closed her eyes. She could feel both of their magics and gave a gentle tug on his to have it flow with hers. She opened her eyes using her wand to direct the flow of power as all the other witches and wizards stopped what they were doing to what awe stuck. A faint gold aura shone around the two friends. It was like the Hermione had pressed the rewind button and the devastation reversed itself. The containment spells evaporated as the magical fire raced across the floor back to its origin point in the wall opposite the holding area removing the damage it had caused. The walls rebuilt themselves bricks reforming and then replacing themselves. Even the bodies became whole again looking as if they were only sleeping, but they were still devoid of life. Magic could not restore that without making something twisted and wrong.

Draco shoved a chair under Harry as he sat down hard suddenly bereft of energy. Sirius caught Hermione as she suddenly fainted as the building finished repairing itself. He shook his a her.

"Always over extending yourself kitten," he murmured into her hair.

She opened her eyes and blinked up at him as if confused at the hint of disapproval in his tone. Then a smile flicked across her face, "But I fixed it Sirius."

He only shook his head again in reply. Hermione pushed herself away from him and held out a hand. Sirius seemed to understand what she wanted because he handed her his jacket. She wrapped tightly around Mimzy's small body and then cradled it in her arms.

"I'd like to go lay her to rest next to Dobby. I don't think there is anything else I can do here right now," Hermione said quietly, "But tomorrow I'd like to meet with all three of you in my office to discuss a game plan."

Draco and Sirius nodded and Harry took her hand again. The two of them apparated to shell cottage. After summoning two shovels they opted to dig the small grave by hand as Hermione lay Mimzy gently down in the sand.

When they were finished they went home and Hermione didn't even pretend she was going to go sleep in her own room. She changed for bed and then climbed in with Harry and let him hold her as she took comfort from the fact that he at least was still there.

The next morning Harry and Hermione arrived together in her office at seven and she ordered a pot of tea and a tray of biscuits from the kitchen which shortly appeared on her desk. For a moment she thought she noticed a slight pearly sheen to the milk but when she glanced at it again it just looked like milk. She shrugged it off not really paying attention and picked up a biscuit. She nibbled on it absentmindedly as she set out and poured four cups of tea. She glanced up at Sirius and Malfoy as they entered to see if they would like milk and sugar, she didn't have to ask Harry she already knew he would. Hermione put milk and sugar in three cups and left the fourth black for her.

She picked up a second or perhaps it was a third biscuit as she sipped on her tea and listened to the information Sirius and Draco had gathered. The blonde looked like he hadn't slept Hermione noted and as if of its own accord her hand reached up cupping his cheek. Her thumb gently traced the bag under his right eye.

"You should get some rest Draco," Hermione murmured real concern in her voice.

A slow smirk spread across Draco's lips as he met her worried gaze with a heated one of his own.

"I'll go home to bed if you come with me princess," Draco promised, "But once you are in my bed I'm not sure we'll do much sleeping."

That sounded like a good idea to Hermione and she couldn't understand why Sirius let out a feral growl at Draco's offer. Hermione realized she was feeling rather hot and slipped off her jacket but that didn't help. Harry wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her toward him. It only increased the heat flowing through Hermione's veins.

"If Hermione is sleeping anyone else's bed but her own it will be mine," Harry asserted firmly, "Besides she already did last night."

Sirius and Draco both growled at this revelation. Something about that seemed odd but Hermione could tell what just at that moment. Hermione nibble another biscuit as her right hand started to undo the buttons of her shirt in the attempt to relieve the heat she felt. The gazes of the three men dropped to follow the motion of Hermione's right hand.

Her shirt was all the way open now and it offered no relief. She pulled away from Harry, his eat adding to hers was too much. The heat kept climbing and the world around her began to blur. She could vaguely tell that Harry, Sirius, and Draco were arguing. They drew their wands on each other just as blackness closed in around Hermione.

 **A/N: In case I didn't make it clear Hermione is acting weird at the end of the chapter it is because she's drugged. All that will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to I was BOTWP and SereniteRose. Your reviews inspired me more than you know. When the events that you inspired happen in the story I'll let you know, but for now no spoilers. 3 Scarlett**

Hermione came to consciousness slowly her head still a little fuzzy. Her whole body ached and her eyes blinked open slowly, only to result in her quickly closing them against the bright light. The sound of someone standing and crossing to where she lay, let Hermione know she wasn't alone in the room. Hermione turned her head to the side before cautiously reopening her eyes, easier now she was not staring directly un into the rooms light source. Kingsley Shacklebolt's concerned face greeted her and as he saw she truly had awakened a relieved smile suffused his face.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" he asked his expression growing serious once more.

It took Hermione two tries to answer his question; her throat was bone dry.

"Like I've been kicked by a hippogriff, but I'm fine I think. What happened? Where am I?" Hermione queried hoarsely as she looked around the sterile white room for identifying feature.

Kingsley helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water before answering her questions.

"Well you are in 's and brought you in after you collapsed in your office. They were quite distressed, so distressed in fact they have had to be sedated otherwise they would doubtless be here. Your collapse resulted from consuming some biscuits which had been laced with a potion. The healers have not been able to determine its intended effect only that your condition has stabilized and it has no discernible effect at present," Kingsley answered the question she asked him precisely, but something was wrong she could tell there was something he wasn't saying.

"Kingsley what aren't you telling me? What would cause them to be so agitated they would need to be sedated?" Hermione demanded her voice much stronger after the glass of water.

Kingsley looked away and then after a long pause met her gaze, " They were drugged as well," he said flatly.

"What do you mean? I thought I was the only one who ate those biscuits."

"Well yes, you were but it was in the milk. Someone the same someone who is responsible for the abduction and destruction at your department, judging by the magical signature, put an amortentia variant in the milk. By pouring it you inadvertently administered it to Draco, Sirius, and Harry causing you to become the focus of their," Kingsley paused as if searching for the right word, "affections," he finished weakly.

"Obsession you mean Kings," Hermione corrected sharply, " Don't dance around the point. I didn't get an outstanding in advanced potions without knowing what amortentia is, the most powerful love potion in the world. And because you said a variant I'm going to assume it does not respond to the normal antidote."

Kingsley shook his head, " No Hermione it does not. The antidote helps but they have to keep taking it to lessen the effects. I'm afraid this is going to pose some complications for you. They cannot be separated from you for too long, even under sedation their blood pressure and magic saturation levels are rising dangerously. For the moment we have no better solution to allow them to be near you and administer the antidote periodically to relieve some of the symptoms, while the healers would on the sample of the potion we have from the leftover milk to try to synthesize a permanent antidote. Even if they are unsuccessful like any love potion this will eventually wear off."

Kingsley had added that last clearly intending to be reassuring but the eventually spoiled the effect.

"You're wrong Kingsley the best solution is for us to find whoever did this, get my people back and the formula for them."

Kingsley let another long silence stretched between them, but finally he sighed signalling his assent to Hermione's plan.

"It looks like Romania will be your destination that is where the spell trace was leading and Charlie Weasley called while you were unconscious with a report of someone trying to sell a young dragon that matches the description of the one taken for the department. I'll make sure we get you the supplies you need. Now if you can stand I'll take you to them," Kingsley offered holding out his hand to help her up.

Hermione turned swinging her legs over the bed and took his proffered hand getting a little stiffly to her feet. Once she was standing Hermione felt steadier than she expected. In fact, except for a rapidly fading soreness she felt completely fine. Kingsley stopped by the door to allow her to put her shoes on and then they proceeded to the room next to hers where Harry, Draco, and Sirius lay restless even under their respective stasis spells. As Hermione entered they calmed as if something in them sensed her presence.

A healer walked over and lightly touched her on the shoulder, "Miss Granger we are going to wake them as we do, we will administer the antidote and that will ease most of symptoms. I will caution wherever you go next they need to stay near you or their agitation will become extreme and then eventually they will die."

"I know," Hermione acknowledged simply.

She watched the healers slowly revive the three men. As they came around, Hermione was relieved to see, how normal they were acting. They didn't immediately go to draw wands on each other or rush her. However, she could feel a difference in the way they looked at her, as if all their attention was completely focused on her. That intense attention was almost too much, she found herself wanting to hide from their gazes without rationally knowing why.

Harry was the first to move toward her. She stiffened slightly at his approach not sure how to respond given the circumstances. There eyes met and in a silent exchange, and Hermione understood no matter what spell or potion affected him that he was still her Harry, her best friend, the person she'd been to hell and back with, the one person she knew she needed in her life and who needed her in his. He was the person for as she was for him, the one person whose love and acceptance was unconditional. Seeing that Hermione knew they would get through this. In a moment they had their arms wrapped around each other, and they were both murmuring reassurances to one another and asked a jumble of questions about how the other was feeling. The break in tension made them both laugh and they broke apart.

As she pulled back Harry caught her hand and then he blushed releasing her, "Sorry Mione, I just didn't want to let you go."

"It's okay," she said quietly taking his hand again and giving it a quick squeeze.

Then Hermione turned to Draco and Sirius. The later watching with a carefully closed expression and the former watching with open jealousy that he attempted to school out of his expression when she turned her attention to him.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I thought the milk looked a bit odd but I convinced myself it was nothing. And…"

Sirius cut off her apology, " You didn't drug it kitten, it's not your fault."

"Even I'm not thick enough to blame you," Draco mumbled looking down.

Hermione gave each of them a quick hug, feeling that they needed something from her.

"Alright I think we should head to number twelve and plan for our trip to Romania," she suggested.

They all looked at her in confusion, "Right you were unconscious," Hermione elaborated, "The magic trace lead to Romania and Charlie reported someone trying to sell my adolescent dragon there so we need to get there as quickly as possible, which means a portkey but that will take a couple hours to process."

"We aren't going to wait for an antidote," Draco asked sharply.

"No we don't have the time, my people don't have the time, and this is probably the fastest way to get one anyway directly from the source."

The three men acquiesced to her plan easily, too easily Hermione wondered. Would this spell inhibit their ability to check her plans. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, but that did not equate to being perfect, and as a gryffindor she could be reckless in her own right. She needed a check, usually she and Harry checked each other. Hermione shook off her worries as they headed to floo to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

 **A/N: I realized at the end of this chapter that I focused a lot on the connection between Hermione and Harry. I wanted to just say this is not foreshadowing that Hermione and Harry will end this story together. I haven't decided yet if she will end with one or more than one love interest, it will honestly depend on both where the story takes me and also what you my readers want. Because eventually I want to have an ending that is fulfilling for you all, since that is part of why I do that. In the post-hogwarts world I created Harry and Hermione are the best of friends and at the beginning certainly the most important relationship either has in their life, which is why any alteration they have in that particular relationship is Hermione's main concern in all of this drama with the love potion. She, Sirius, and Draco all have their own unique relationships and as I go forward in this I promise I'll explore that. Sorry this is the longest author's note I've ever written. I just dislike it in a story that in it's set up to have a character have romantic relationships with multiple characters, push the whole time for one "destined/fated" relationship. I tend to think relationships are less about fate than choices and I just wanted to make clear that wasn't my intention when I read over this and realized that is how it was sounding to me.**

 **3 Scarlett**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was frustrated. Actually frustrated did not quite cover it. They had portkeyed to the dragon preserve only long enough to confirm Charlie's report and see if he had any additional details for them before they set off to delve in Romania's magical underworld. They could not ask questions as themselves so they had to alternate between using glamors and polyjuice potion. Polyjuice potion was harder to detect but to Hermione's annoyance it had the side effect of further dampening the antidote. Harry became overly solicitous, if she caught Sirius looking at her ass one more time she was going to slap him, and Draco. Draco's reaction didn't make much sense to her, the less effective the antidote became the more sharp with her he seemed to become.

It wasn't that Hermione wanted Draco to fawn over her or openly ogle her but his reaction didn't make sense in light of the desire and obsession for her he should be feeling. Hermione shrugged it off as they continued their search. She found herself growing tired more quickly than she had expected perhaps she wasn't fully recovered from the effects of the biscuits yet.

"Mione, are you okay? You look a bit pale," Harry whispered in her ear concern event.

Already aggravated by his continuous attention and their lack of results she shrugged him off mumbling, "I'm fine."

Hermione strode over to the counter flirty with shop owner as she obliquely inquired if he might know where she could find a young dragon. The owner gave her nothing new only that he heard someone might be selling what she was looking for somewhere in the area, but he hadn't seen the seller purposely. Yet another dead end, as she headed out of the shop knowing they still had half the city to check but it was starting to feel hopeless.

Hermione was jerked out of her morose thoughts by a light touch on her elbow. A tingle runs through her body, accompanied by a feeling of cool water which washes away her tiredness. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into the pleasant sensation expecting to sense Harry's emerald light flecked with her own gold, but instead she saw silver flecked with, a green almost the same shade as Harry's, a light blue the reminded her of the sky, and a deeper blue green which carried a hint of the ocean off the coast of Italy that she remembered from a family vacation there before she ever knew she was a witch.

Her eyes flicked open and she met the stormy grey gaze of Draco Malfoy. Just as she did so he released her. Hermione could only blink in surprise and confusion at this unexpected moment of intimacy.

"Potter was right, you looked like you were about to faint. Since I saw you share his power, I didn't think you'd refuse mine," he muttered almost challengingly as he brushed past her.

Hermione heard a low chuckle behind her and turned to see Sirius studying her with amusement.

"Sirius if I have to remind you to focus on the mission and not on my ass one more time, I really will slap. Potion or no potion," Hermione growled at him.

This threat only made Sirius laugh again as he fell into stride next to her. Then he deliberately raked his gaze over her front, "No more staring at your behind I got it kitten."

Hermione glared at him fiercely, before murmuring under her breath, "I should have have put women hair in your polyjuice, maybe that would help you control yourself."

Sirius laughed at loud at that, "Promises, promises Hermione. That might be quite fun but not for the first time. I think I'd like to be myself for that."

Hermione's only response was to glare at him again as they continued their search.

Finally when they checked at almost the last purchasing venue on their list they caught a break. Someone had been there trying to sell a dragon. The proprietor hadn't actually been here at the time so she did not purchase the animal and did not have a description of the seller but thought it likely the seller would return there again.

Hermione sent a message to the local ministry headquarters asking them to put a watcher on the store for the seller of the dragon while the four of them headed back to the dragon preserve to rest and wait for an alert to move on the seller of the dragon. Harry and Sirius seemed as hopeful as she was to have finally gotten word of their quarry but Draco's mood remained dark. Once they were back on the preserve he made a couple of cynical comments about not counting their basilisks before they were hatched.

After his third remark in five minutes, Hermione grabbed his hand pulling him to the side so she could confront him about him attitude. Harry and Sirius walked ahead just out of sight and ear shot meeting Charlie by the fire pit in front of his cabin.

"Draco honestly I don't know what your problem is. This whole situation sucks and I understand only wanting to be cautiously optimistic. I assure you I would prefer that we had already caught them and rescued my people too, but we haven't and I don't see what good behaving like a petulant child is doing."

Draco glared at her, " You don't understand a bloody thing Granger," he hissed in response.

Hermione was surprised by the heat of his return, "Fine then explain it to me Malfoy," she rejoined reverting to using his last name as she had done in school.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair frustratedly, "We aren't friends Hermione. We work together and we might be friendly now, but we're not friends. Salazar forgive me I think I might actually be mates with Potter, but we were just people who worked together. You and Potter both spoke on my behalf at the trial but let's be honest Hermione you didn't do that for me. You would have and did do that for anyone in my position. You did for Blaise, Theo, and even my parents. And Merlin, don't I know what a complete git my father was to you, what a git I was to you. You did it anyway from your sense of Gryffindor fairness, honor, and a desire to do the right thing. You always do the right thing."

Hermione started to interrupt to say she didn't really, but a look from him stopped her.

"You came like an angel of mercy but you didn't do it for me, Hermione. I think Potter did or at least for my mother, that doesn't really matter. So we were friends, but being friendly was enough trading a few insults here and there for the sake of arguing or flirting every now and then just to keep you on your toes. I didn't, I don't have any hope of truly being friends with you let alone anything more. How could I deserve that kind of relationship with someone as frankly amazing as you are, as you have always been. Like I said before that was enough, I could focus on other thing, I could think about other things."

He paused to take a breath and run a hand through his hair even more agitated than before. Hermione could see he truly didn't think he deserved her friendship. She wanted to reach out to him to comfort him, but she was frozen in place taken completely by surprise at Draco's revelations. Even though they were standing only a few inches apart something in his eyes made him seem so far away from her.

"But now even my mind is not my own. It's yours. Everything is yours. When you are not near me all I can think about is your absence, and when I am with you I don't know how I could possibly think about anything besides you. You are so incredibly beautiful. However, I know Potter and Sirius are in love with you too, and you already love them. I am not sure if you even like me. So I think pardon my moo…"

Hermione cut him off with kiss. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to say him with kiss only that she couldn't stand hearing him so devoid of hope.

Whatever her intent was it was quickly lost in the heated melding of their. Draco kissed as if he had been starving for her his whole life, and Hermione responded equal ardor.

Their kiss was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. They both spun around and Hermione was relieved to see Charlie looking at them one eyebrow raised.

"I'll give you two a moment to compose yourselves and then you'd best head over toward the cabin and join us for dinner. Unless you would like Harry or Sirius to come looking for you in a couple of minutes."

With that Charlie turned and headed back to the fire. Hermione and Draco glanced back at each other. Hermione began to feel guilty for taking advantage of his feeling, he didn't really love her after it was just the potion. Hermione unconsciously pressed her fingers to her tingling lips.

"Draco I shouldn't have done that. I'm s…"

"No Granger don't you dare tell me you are sorry for kissing me like that," Draco cut her off anger back in his voice.

He strode toward the cabin, leaving Hermione standing there staring after him.

 **A/N: Oh my goodness the feels in this chapter. Thank you so much for your feedback, and all of you who have followed or favorited the story. I am trying to write as much in advance of life as I can but at the same time give me room to incorporate your feedback. That being said after this week life is going to become really busy for a bit so it might be a little while before I post, just wanted to warn you. I'm going to try not to gap but life happens and I might. In this chapter you all got to see the idea that I was BOTWP inspired. When they asked me how it felt to share magic I honestly hadn't really thought about or more than the vague mechanics of how is works, and obviously now I have. I'm going to add here a little more in depth description of the mechanics. I tried to put it in the chapter but the only character who it makes sense to me to have it explained in detail to is Harry but he obviously already knows about it from Hermione, and a flashback just wasn't working. If you are not interested in that stop reading this chapter HERE**

 **Okay so I guess if you are still reading you are interested in knowing more about how imagine this works. Part of my inspiration for the actual mechanics of it come from Tamora Pierce's Circle of Magic books. So each person has their magical core that is part of who they are it's connected to their life force. If you use up all of your magical core and continue to expend magic this will use your life force. Which may only result in some tiredness but if a person continues to use beyond their capacity they will die. Muggles and magical creatures have them to but to lesser and varying degrees respectively. Not everyone has the same innate magical strength. Hermione is extraordinary in hers, it only makes sense to as one of the brightest witches of her age and she has repeatedly show throughout the cannon her aptitude for magic. With the notable exception of flying on a broom, but hey even Hermione Granger can't be good at everything. If I were ranking them in terms of magical strength Draco comes next. I don't think we necessarily saw a great deal of his aptitude for magic in the books but I blame that quite a bit on a less than nurturing environment, besides it's my fanfiction and I can do whatever I like. Sirius and Harry are next and about equal in strength, They are both above average which you can see from Harry's affinity with a broom and defense against the dark arts, and from Sirius's ability to survive the effects of dementors for so long and his early animagus form. Hermione sees the magic in her mind as light and as each person having their own color, this is not how everyone sees it. How you see magic says more about you then it does anyone else. Hermione sees light because she wants to see the good and potential in people, and the color is a reflection of what she associates with them. It is not entirely self contained things that have happened to their magic not relate to you can still be seen like magic crossing over. I like to imagine if Luna looked people's magical cores she would see various magical creatures that represent them and that crossing over would appear as creature in questions tracks. Obviously if your magical core is a nargle it doesn't have track so it would just drop mistletoe berries. If you have a lot of magical contact with a person or you magic share in a particularly large volume a single time part of your magic sticks to each other's magical cores. I think of it as an equal and opposite reaction. As much of your magic as sticks to theirs, is as much as you get in return. What crossing over does is allows you to gain the person you cross over withs particular magical affinities. I think that's all I wanted to explain for this. If you have more questions about it feel free to ask. Also let me know if you like this type of extra. I may do another one of these if there is something else I want to elaborate on but it doesn't fit in the story. If I have any long author's notes in the future and you don't want to read them don't feel compelled to. Their purpose is for clarification and expansion of whatever I've written. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **3 Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione joined the group gathered around the bonfire who were eating and chatting pleasantly with the exception of Draco who ate quietly, clearly feeling a bit out of place among the group of gryffindors whose conversation had turned to their collective antics at school. Not wishing to create any more tension between the three men currently spelled to be obsessed with her, Hermione instead chose to take the seat next to Charlie. Hermione had calculated her move without considering one important factor, Charlie himself.

Charlie threw a friendly arm around her eliciting a trio of glares from the other three men. At their reaction Charlie grinned broadly, knowing he had guessed rightly something was going on involving all three of them and Hermione more than just the hunt the culprit in the arson, murder and mass kidnapping. In his own way he was just as much of mischief maker as Fred or George, and couldn't resist poking at the three wizard's weak spot.

He leaned even closer to Hermione his lips brushing her ear, "Now would you like to tell me what else is going on here or should I just flirt with you until one of them either tries to hit or hex me," then he pulled away waiting for response.

Hermione gave him a long considering look, before leaning in to play his game, "So which one do you think would do it first?" she murmured.

Charlie who had been expecting an answer was startled into laughter and irritating the others more, enough that Harry started to his feet.

"Well I guess that answered, that question love," Charlie chuckled gesturing to Harry.

Harry, Draco, and Sirius looked at Charlie and Hermione confusion overcoming irritation as they tried to determine what they were missing.

As the silence began to stretch out again Hermione finally muttered, "Amortentia variant."

Charlie stared at her unsure if he had heard her correctly, "What was that love?"

Hermione sighed and then spoke more loudly, "They we dosed with an amortentia variant, I should have been too but I didn't have any of the biscuits."

Charlie blinked and then burst into laughter, the other four just watched him as he bent nearly double with laughter. Finally Charlie got hold of himself, "That is just perfect, I mean honestly brilliant. I always suspected Malfoy might like you, I mean truly he just paid you too much attention even if he hated you. And at least half the wizarding world is expecting you and Harry to get together since you both respectively broke up with my younger siblings. As for Black, well to be honest when we were all at number twelve I thought you might have a crush on him, or Remus, or both. No this is truly priceless, plus between the three of them you might actually have the perfect man."

Harry and Draco looked affronted, Sirius looked smug at the idea Hermione had had a crush on him, and Hermione just rolled her eyes at Charlie. While this was happening to her it was rather difficult to see the humor in it, but she could see how Charlie would find it amusing.

"I think all the time on your has made you a little daft," Hermione needled him.

He just grinned back at her, "Count on it love, but don't worry the witches seem to like it. It keeps me interesting. Back me up Black."

Sirius shrugged winking at Hermione, "Everyone in my family is at least slightly mad, but I've never had any complaints."

Unexpectedly Draco smiled, "I guess that applies to me to cousin Sirius."

"I'm your godson that ought to count for something," Harry added.

Hermione giggled, she couldn't help it. She was just relieved to feel the tension break. All of them relaxed and conversation began to flow more easily from all of them even Draco. Finally Hermione asked Malfoy the question that had been on her mind since Draco had lent her strength earlier.

"Draco whose magic color's yours?" she asked.

Draco gave her a funny look, "You mean you can't tell?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a confused look, "No until you gave me some of yours this morning the only person whose magical core I've ever looked at besides mine is Harry's and his is green flecked with my own gold. It is not like they teach this stuff at Hogwarts though I don't know why."

Sirius snorted, "That's because magic sharing is ancient and a long time ago the sacred twenty-eight decided they wanted to keep that knowledge for themselves. So they started telling their children it was something not to be talked of and it was dangerous."

"It can be dangerous, magic sharing takes magic from both in equal amounts. So if one is weaker than the other and the stronger pushes themselves almost to the breaking point the weaker may burn up completely," Charlie added quietly.

"And then there were the magic stealers," Draco added just as quietly.

Sirius scoffed, "Gran told that legend, it's just a story the old hag liked to tell to scare children into being obedient."

"Anyway back to the point," Hermione said wanting to put the conversation back on track, "the book which told me about magic sharing said it was very intrusive to look at someone's magical core uninvited. So how should I know?"

Draco took his time answering clearly thinking about his response, "It is intrusive, but that's not what I meant. We don't talk about it so I just assumed … I guess that was foolish. Right, so you know how everyone sees other's magic differently."

The other four nodded, though Harry hadn't until Hermione first proposed the idea of sharing magic and explained it to him.

"Right so I kind of see a reflection of people and then anyone their magic has mixed with so, I just assumed everyone could tell. Even though they see magic differently because I can."

Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Charlie stared at Draco, shocked by this admission.

Hermione crossed to Draco gently putting a hand on his arm, "I am not sure, I understand could you show us Draco?"

Draco did not respond for a moment just staring into Hermione's eyes. Then without breaking eye contact with her Draco pointed his wand at the fire and muttered "Imaginemignem."

An image began to take form within the flames, a beautifully gilded ornate platinum mirror formed. It had no longer solidified than is tarnished and deep cracks raced across the reflective surface. Draco himself appeared in the foreground of the image, he looked more sallow than in life and a deep pain showed through behind his eyes. Behind him with a hand on his shoulder stood Severus Snape. He almost glowed with a radiant light and despite the sadness in his eyes a smile transformed his face softening it in a way none of the Gryffindors had ever seen in life. On Draco's other side behind him stood Blaise and Theo. Both looking friendly and kinder than the others experienced them to be.

A long silence stretched in response to Draco sharing something so intimate with them. Hermione without a second thought murmured the same incantation and a new image unfurled in the fire. A pure gold dancing light flecked with light spots of the same green color as Harry's eyes.

Charlie went next replacing the image with the one he saw of his magical core. A crimson Norwegian Ridgeback curled with in the flames, gold flames imprinted as if burned into its skin. The others were trying to figure out if the flame imprints were signs of someone else's magic before Charlie murmured, "I've never shared magic with anyone, not a significant enough amount for crossing over anyway."

Harry went next. His was harder to see against the fire because it took the form of flames. His own was the deep scarlet of a long burning fire, and Hermione's influence showed right at the heart of his flame as intense blaze of almost white light.

Sirius was the last to go and he hesitated his reluctance palpable. But then in the fire a night sky with three stars and a dark spot unfolded. The central bright star they could all guess, was his own namesake Sirius. Hermione recognized the type of star known a wolf star and she thought she could guess whose magic that represented. Sirius allowed the silence to stretch uncomfortably before he spoke.

"The central star is mine, the wolf star is Remus though I bet kitten guessed that. The other bright star is the pistol star the most luminous in our galaxy," and then his voice faltered as he pointed to the black spot, "the black hole is regulus, before he fell in with dark bastard, his star was almost as bright as mine but Voldemort stole his light as well as his life."

Hermione and Harry both crossed to Sirius quietly murmuring words of comfort. Telling him once again what Regulus did in the end to try to stop Voldemort. Charlie and Draco sat there silently for a while before leaving the trio alone by the fire, going inside Charlie's cabin to sleep.

It had been a long day and Hermione found herself dozing against Sirius's arm. Harry grinned over at her shaking his head, "She really does always over do it doesn't she Pads?"

Sirius smiled back softly, "Yes, she does. We should go in. I can carry her to bed."

They headed inside to turn in for the night.

 **A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry it has been so long lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Charlie's "cabin" was in fact much bigger that it appeared from the outside, not atypical for magical buildings, which had been a relief to Sirius in their particular predicament it was not ideal. He didn't mind sharing a room the his godson, his housemate, or even his cousin. And he was certainly excited at the prospect of potential sharing close sleeping quarters with Hermione. Though he privately thought if they ended up doing that sooner or later sleeping would be very little of what they were doing. Sirius personally preferred sooner over later. Bloody hell, he'd prefer right now if he could swing it. The heat of her body and the way she innocently curled into his chest in her sleep were driving him completely barmy. If he had to deal with this damn potion and the continual frustration of his amorous desires toward her much longer he knew he would go stark raving mad.

Sirius lay Hermione softly on the bed. As he began to pull back Hermione made a mewling sound of protest and Sirius froze. He looked down at her hoping to see a heated gaze meeting his own but her eyes were still firmly closed.

"Stay," she mumbled still mostly asleep, "nightmares I don't like to sleep alone."

Sirius glanced down at her considering whether or not he could do this just sleep next to her. She needed someone and she needed rest. Sirius knew he'd be kicking himself in the morning if she had a nightmare and climbed into bed with Harry. Not a thing it even occurred to him before to feel anything about, they all had their scars. In a way they were all like Draco saw himself, broken. That had been a shock to Sirius. He had always taken Malfoy's arrogance and bravado at face value. Arrogance was family trait both for the Black's and the Malfoy's. So Sirius had assumed the kid just received and a double helping and left it at that.

Sirius decided when this was all over he really out to try to have more of a relationship with Draco, maybe even with Narcissa too. Though if either of them tried to suggest a closer relationship with Lucius, he would tell them where to put that notion and they wouldn't like it. If Sirius were being truthful with himself, he knew he should start working on that relationship now since you never knew what the next day would bring, or if it would come at all. But he didn't think he could do that when every time the kid touched Hermione, or she smiled at Draco Sirius wanted to lay him flat out in the dirt.

Sirius discarded his shirt and shoes and climbed into bed next to her pulling the covers over both of them. Sirius was kept awake for a while as troubling thoughts of the witch curled in his arms and his young cousin, but then he fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

She stared into the mirror as an image of Hermione fast asleep in the arms of Sirius Black, and a feral smile twisted her lips. Good, she thought to herself, let the girl sleep and be distracted while her own plans continued to move forward. Dropping the hint about selling the dragon here was perfect to lure the twit into her trap. Brightest witch of her age not truly, not when she was around to manipulate Hermione. Teasing her with what the girl wanted, and distracting her with the loss of employees. The elf hadn't been intentional but the especially poignant loss had certainly been satisfying.

A pity the witch hadn't been caught up in the love spell too or the four would be too busy fucking and fighting to do any searching for her. None of those other incompetents the ministry had working for them could possibly hope to catch her. No one else could put together the few crumbs she hadn't been able to erase, and only Hermione could hope to put the pieces together to discover what she was plotting.

She made a point to always be honest with herself, and she knew she was afraid of Hermione. The witch had an irritating proclivity for achieving whatever she set her mind to and still having everyone love her. Hermione was powerful too, more powerful than she herself without the additional power sources she now had to draw upon. Those resources eliminated the need for something as trivial as the rest Hermione was now partaking in but it did cost her power. She made a note to rest once Hermione was dealt with.

Hermione sat bolt upright frantically looking for her wand before she realized it was on the bed. She wasn't sure what woke her until she heard someone skidding to a halt in front of her door. Their running footsteps had woken her with their urgency, she had become a light sleeper ever since the horcrux hunt.

Her door was flung open as she found herself meeting Harry's anxious gaze.

"Hermione we just got a call the sail is going down in half an hour we need to go now," he said before he glanced at her bed mate.

Then anger and hurt flashed in his eyes. Hermione's eye flicked to her companion, only barely remembering Sirius carrying her to be and asking him to stay. She did not recall when he removed his shirt but she could guess what Harry was thinking.

"Harry it's not…" she started.

He cut her off his eyes unexpectedly cold, "You don't own me an explanation. We weren't dating, I am just in love with you why should I care? Just him and get dressed we leave in ten. You saved me a job only having to wake one of you."

With that last Harry spun on his heel leaving in huff, while the now annoyed and slightly confused Hermione turned to wake up the still sleeping Sirius. Relationship drama aside they had bigger things to deal with right now.

 **A/N: Enjoy lovelies. I know this is a bit short but it is what felt right for this chapter. I also know this is a slightly different style than I have written the rest of the story in. I usually write in a style I like to call third person omniscient with a heavy emphasis on Hermione, this time I used her only a little and a heavier emphasis on two other perspectives. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate your reviews and continued readership.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione dressed as quickly as possible and then dashed after Harry. He was standing out in front with Draco both of them tense and silence. Hermione wanted to say something to Harry but the honestly didn't have time for that in the moment so instead she opted for a more pertinent discussion as Sirius jogged up behind her.

"Before we go we should link are magic, in case one of us gets in trouble we can draw on power reserves. From the destruction whoever this was reeked at the ministry there is something off," Hermione suggested.

"What is magic linking, I've only shared before," Draco asked.

"It's like you attach a little, thread almost, of your magic to someone else's. I kind of made this up and to be honest I don't know if it will work between four of us I've only ever done it with Harry. When we were on the run and had to separate a couple of times, I wanted to be able to tell if something happened and be able to find him and since a person's magical core is linked to life force I knew if I felt a pull along the thread connecting us he would be in mortal danger. Then when I had to go out to reinforce the wards and Harry stayed in the tent, there was a party of snatchers too close. I was too tired from carrying the locket and I didn't have enough time to think of a spell I just through magic into the wards and it blasted them back but I didn't draw just from me. I drew from Harry too. It probably saved my life," Hermione explained.

Harry's shoulders relaxed as the memory chased away his anger, "Mine too Mione, I never would have made it without you."

Hermione glanced tentatively at Harry, "Open your magic to me like you would for magic sharing and I'll connect us. I'll demonstrate with Harry first so you can see how it works."

They all closed their eyes seeing with their magic and tried to open to Hermione. Hermione spun in her eye three gossamer threads of Harry's green light out and attached one to each of the other light sources in her mind by throwing a loop of Harry's power around them: her own gold, Draco's silver, and Sirius's scarlet. Then she repeated the process with Draco, then Sirius, and lastly herself feeling the connections snap into place. She opened her eyes and took a step back from the men needing space from the men the link bringing with it an incredible sensation of closeness.

"The link is in place we're ready to go."

Their illusion spells were firmly in place. Hermione positioned herself at the back entrance in case the seller tried to leave that way. Sirius was at the side door, Draco the front, and Harry was insincere the shop hidden and undetectable under his invisibility cloak. Hermione tensed waiting for a cloaked figure to emerge.

Suddenly she felt a blast of power and heard a cry of pain from Sirius's direction. She raced towards the side door to see his sliding down the opposite wall looking a bit dazed and the figure disappearing around the corner.

"Go," Sirius gasped.

With that assurance of his well being Hermione took off after the figure giving chase. They raced through dark alleys twisting and turning. Whoever it was was fast, but so was Hermione. Living on a knife edge and having to run for your life on a numerous occasions tended to do that to a person. Hermione made sure she never lost that edge, constant vigilance.

They turned one last corner Hermione a mere few steps behind, had been unable to get off a spell before now. The alley led to a dead end. The figure was trapped, or she thought. Hermione began to cast a binding spell only to switch to protego just in time to get a shield up as a massive wave of malicious power swamped her. She braced against it throwing her raw magic into the shield to reinforce the other spell was it was too strong. As her power drained from her, Hermione felt a sense of dread and confusion.

Too strong, she though, they are too strong for a single magic user.

Darkness began to creep into the edges of her vision, she had to draw some of the magic of the others as light crack began to run through her shield. But the magic continued to rush at her in a she saw it, if she dropped the spell it would kill her, but if she continued to hold it while linked to Harry, Draco, and Sirius they would all die.

Sweat poured down her face as she made the only choice she could. Splitting her focus was difficult especially with the drain on her power, but she did. Closing her eyes she mentally cut the threads of magic binding her to her wizards, freeing them from this drain. Hermione turned the last of her focus and energy to holding the spell.

A dark feminine chuckle, with a familiar note came from the figure, as the hairline fractures in Hermione's spell multiplied. Hermione dropped to her knees, not even sensible of the pain of landing hard on stone. The shield was the only thing she saw and she could not hold it for much longer. It started to shrink tendrils of the malicious magic curling around it. Hermione took one last deep breath, prepared for it to be her last, so many cracks running through the shield as to almost totally obscure the black figure.

Then a tiny hand grasped Hermione own, and power surged through her. Her shield blazed brightly enough to blind her, expanding as the cracks sealed. Then it exploded as if over loaded with power. Hermione would have been blowback except that somehow the small hand anchored her. The black robed figure was blown back into the wall but as she hit it a bright rune glowed on the stone surface and the figure passed through as if there was only empty air.

The small had released hers and Hermione slumped back in exhaustion before she turn and she who had aided her. Small hands caught her head before it could hit the stone.

"We has got you miss," a soft male voice whispered.

"Who?" Hermione asked weakly her eyes close as the sound of running steps began to register on her periphery.

"We is protecting you miss like with the biscuits, but be careful. We must both be careful, your wizards our coming. We can't tell you yet but we will. Be careful miss," the voice directed.

Then they were gone, and as Hermione lost her grip on consciousness she felt strong arms scoop her up.

A/N: I know more mysteries and cliffhangers. I hope you like them. SereniteRose this third party is who your comments inspired me to add, I said would say when it came up. Originally I thought that both them and the tea would have been done by the same person. Then when I read your comment I thought what if it was something else entirely, something meant to protect because there is some one or several someone's watching out for Hermione. As always that you lovely for your comments and reviews I really appreciate them. I hope you are all having a great weekend. 3 Scarlett


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione awoke for the second time that week, in an unfamiliar bed with no recollection of how she got there. She sat up stiffly her body aching, from the strain of the chase and the magical battle.

Harry was at her side in a second, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Hermione I was so worried, when you cut me off, cut us off like that. How do you feel?"

She relaxed against his chest happy to see he was okay. Harry pulled back placing his hands on her shoulders and shook her anger and concern flickering in his eyes.

"You almost died Hermione. When you cut me off I couldn't find you anymore. I didn't know if you were alive. We could have taken more of drain. I can't lose you, I won't lose you," he was almost shouting.

"Promise me you will never do that again," he demanded. Harry wasn't truly angry but he had been so scared of losing her, and he hadn't come this close to doing so since the Battle of Hogwarts. She was his heart, soul, and family all wrapped up into one.

Hermione glared back at him, "I will not Harry. I almost died yes, in fact I shouldn't be feeling as good as I am. This is my job and I choose to take on this risk to save my people and catch their captor, their murderer. That is my choice, but if I hadn't cut you off I would have killed you with me. I love you Harry, and every time I am faced with a choice to save my life or yours. I will pick you every time. That's what love is. I know you would do the same for me. So I won't make that promise Harry."

Harry looked for a moment as if he wanted to yell her and demand she promise regardless, but then his shoulders slumped. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Then he pulled Hermione into his lap, resting his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione leaned back against him savoring the moment. This closeness that was so customary in their relationship was one of the things she missed most since this whole potion business had started. They were silent for a long moment before Harry spoke.

"I couldn't make that promise to you, so I do understand even if I don't like it. Try to be careful though Mione, at least promise me that."

Hermione nodded her assent. Then they lapsed back into silence, just enjoying each other's nearness.

"Um Harry, quick question. Where am I?" Hermione asked startling a laugh from the man behind her.

"Back at Charlie's, in his bedroom actually because it was the closest one," He explained his voice rumbling through her back.

Hermione nodded sleepily closing her eyes as weariness began to tug at her. Then her eyes shot open and she looked frantically around the room.

"Harry where are Draco and Sirius? Did something happen to them?" she asked panic edging her voice.

Harry laughed again in response the sound immediately putting her at ease.

"They're fine, I would have told you if something happened. Probably even before I scolded you."

Hermione snorted, "That was a novel experience, I am usually the one scolding you for reckless and irresponsible behavior."

"To answer your second question love, they're sleeping. It's been a tense couple of days, but Charlie assured us the best thing was just let you rest."

Hermione jerked out of his arms twisting to look up at him, "A couple of days, how long was I out. We've got to get going right now. She'll have such a lead on us."

"She? Did you see who is was?"

Hermione tried to get out of bed only to have Harry catch her when her legs buckled under her own weight, "No but I hear her, and it is definitely a woman help me get dressed."

"No Hermione you can't even stand."

"Then I'll go after her on a bleeding thestral, I am not letting the trail go cold. She has my people. Plus she is too powerful and…" Hermione trailed off her eyes going wide.

She stopped trying to leave and sat down hard on the bed shock making her numb.

"Hermione?"

"No that can't be it. I must be wrong. It shouldn't be possible. It is not suppose to work like that," she babbled disgust and horror tinging her voice.

"Mione I am not telepathic, tell me what you are talking about," Harry exclaimed half exasperated half concerned.

"I think I know why she took them. But it can't be," she muttered.

Harry could practically her the gears in her brain whirring.

"I think she's taking their magic. Somehow I think she is harvesting their magic. I don't think she ever intended to sell the dragon. I think she's keeping them all somewhere and using them like some sort of magical battery. That kind of drain has to be incredibly painful and if she expends magic as lavishly as she did with me they, won't have enough time to recover. Eventually it will kill them, taking more and more life energy. It shouldn't be possible, magic sharing isn't suppose to work like that. I don't know how but I believe that is the what she is doing, or part of it."

When Hermione finished speaking they sat there in horrified silence.

"Do you think I am wrong Harry?"

"No I think we need to wake Draco and Sirius and flu the minister. If this has the implications for the magical world at large it's not good is it?"

"This is really, not good Harry. Can you get them I don't think I'll be able to make it down the hall."

"You won't have to I'll bring them to you since there is a fireplace in here anyway," Harry responded briskly leaving to retrieve the other two.

 **A/N: Enjoy.**

 **3 Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lavender Brown stirred in her cell, her blonde curls matted and greasy from her lone confinement. She felt so weak, the drain hadn't always been this bad but her captor was growing reckless. Lavender had been brutally attacked by Fenrir during the war and nearly died. Instead the attack left her with long jagged scars down her body from tooth and claw, and the need to take wolfsbane potion.

Lavender now would be the first to acknowledge that during most of her school career she had behaved as if she were vapid and shallow. In truth she had been, but before seventh year even with the DA and all that was happening outside it had really seemed like the most important thing was getting the attention of the boy she liked. After the war she just wanted to go somewhere quiet, with no one to reminisce about the glory days she would rather not dwell on. So she had settled in a little muggle village, and was only occasionally visited by old friends.

She suppose as a former girlfriend when Hermione and Ron split she might have been interviewed, except the Daily Prophet had incorrectly reported her among the dead from the battle. At one time this would have caused her distress, but her family, friends, and the public records office knew the truth so she never bothered to correct it. Lavender just wanted to be left in peace.

In a way it was one of her old friends who pulled her into this, Hermione. Her captor constantly reminded her this was all Hermione's fault. Lavender had more than once responded in very unladylike terms that Hermione was not the witch who was holding her.

Lavender gathered enough strength to crawl near the crawl to one side of her cell to check on Will. Will was one of the other werewolves held captive, but unlike Lavender he was simply a muggle before he was turned. He lay still and pale, and Lavender felt fear thrill through her. A lump caught in her throat and she reached an arm frantically through the bars to shake him. He was stiff and cold. Werewolves as a rule were never cold, with metabolisms much higher than regular humans to accommodate the necessities of the change.

"Will! Will! Wake up Will!" Lavender croaked her voice rasping in a throat worn rough from screaming. He remained still as her actions grew more frantic. Even weakened she had more strength than a normal witch of her side and finally his head limply flopped in her direction.

Lavender gasped in horror, scuttling back as fast as her tired body would let her. His lifeless eyes stared blankly at her. Lavender did not even realize she was crying until fat warm tears, were sliding down her chin. Her whole body was shaking. Will had only been here a few days, no more than a week though it was difficult to tell time in this place, but he had been nice. Even when they were both exhausted and in pain her told her jokes, and made up stories of fantastic hyjinx he had got into before he had been turned. He had squeezed her hand as they both writhed in pain from the draining. Now he was dead.

"Developing a little crush were you Lav?" a cruel feminine voice drawled from behind her.

Lavender glared her angry blue eyes meeting the emotionless brown eyes so dark they were almost black. A condescending smirk twisted the other woman's face, and Lavender swore if she ever got the chance to meet this woman on a fullmoon night she would forget to take her potion and they would see who was smiling.

The woman poked Will's body with the toe of a shoe.

"Sad he seems to be used up, if I lose many more I'll have to acquire new stock."

Lavender threw herself against the bars reaching to throttle the other woman who merely stepped back.

"How dare you, you bitch! He was a person! He was a kind person with a life of his own and you treat him like a damn animal, worse than animal," Lavender screamed her voice breaking.

Those dark eyes regarded her coldly, "You are all just a power source. None of you are consequential not famous, not wealthy, not powerful. This is all you are good for, this and bait."

Lavender opened her mouth to respond, but the other woman just tisked at her.

"Now, now Lav you should really save your strength. You don't look as if you have much left, and you would want to end up spend like your little friend."

Lavender collapsed back to the floor of her cell her energy spent as spiteful laughter faded away behind her.

Hermione sat in bed the blankets tucked firmly Harry on one side and Sirius the other, as she talked to Kingsley's head in the fire and Draco paced the room with increasing agitation.

"I don't see how it could be possible," Kingsley replied.

"It is the only thing that makes sense Kings, I don't know how or why but I am sure of what."

Draco made an a strangled noise and they all turned to look at him, "Apparently neither of you have read much of your family libraries," Draco said gesturing to Kingsley and Sirius.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"The Black and the Shacklebolt families are both members of the sacred twenty eight families. I know they have at least some of the same books in their library that I do a the Manor, maybe not quite as extensive," Draco explained

Sirius glared at him, "Yes you are quite superior get to the point cousin."

"Well, in one of the books on old magic books in my library discussed an artifact called the Merlin stone. Supposedly because it was created by Merlin himself to facilitate great magics like the one that hid magical London from muggle London or the foundation spells for hogwarts. It was rumored that the founders used it to combine their magic, the house elves, and that of the creatures who live around the ground to set those spells and insure all could live in harmony."

Hermione frowned at Draco interrupting him, "Hogwarts a history talked about that but it didn't mention any sort of artifact so I thought it must be some form of magic sharing."

Draco cleared his throat and continued, "Well it is sort of, but the magic is shared with the artifact not the caster and the possessor of the artifact can direct the flow of magic. But there is one more thing…"

"What?" all four asked exasperated as he trailed off.

Draco looked slightly guilty, "Well the book discussed a way that the author thought the stone could be used to forcibly take magical from a being."

Hermione shuddered, and Draco reached across Sirius to grasp Hermione's hand.

"I suppose I can go back to Britain and get it," Draco said hesitantly not wanting to leave Hermione.

Hermione suddenly blushed looking away from Draco, "There is no need," she muttered so quietly Draco wasn't sure he heard her.

"I appreciate you wanting to spare me the trouble and separation pain Hermione, but there may be more useful information in the book that I didn't read or don't remember," he replied squeezing her hand, "Besides I would do anything for you."

Hermione blushed deeper, "No I mean I can get it now, from here."

Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Kingsley all stared at her.

"Umm well, Draco let me use the Malfoy library for research. That was before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy moved to their estate in France. Every time I came to do research Lucius would come in and stare at me. I have no idea why and it made me uncomfortable for I added an extension charm to my bag like I have for my own library, and the Hogwarts library, so I could get any book I needed at will just by reaching into my bag."

Hermione ruefully met Draco's heated gaze, "I haven't used it since I finished the project," she added hastily misreadings the expression in Draco's eyes.

"Does McGonagall know you have one of those on the Hogwarts library?" Sirius asked curiously.

At the lack of her answer both Sirius and Harry laughed.

"Anyway if one of you lot will bring me my purse I'll get the book," Hermione said cutting them off.

Kingsley's head disappeared from the fireplace for a moment before popping back, "I have to go give me an update on what you learn from that book. I also just got the results from the latest series of traces it leads to some where in Bulgaria if we get anything more specific I'll let you know."

Hermione relaxed back against her pillows, still feeling depleted. "Harry you should get some sleep, all of you should you look worn to the bone. I'm fine."

Hermione pulled the book out of her bag which Draco had brought to her and set it on the bedside table. Harry nodded as Sirius and he rose to go, exitting but Draco hesitated.

"I'm not that tired," he lied, "I can take the book."

Hermione glared at him, "Don't lie to me Draco."

It was Draco's turn to blush, "I am just making excuses. I don't really want to leave you. You really scared me too."

Hermione gather her strength and got up from the bed and crossed to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace. He held her tightly.

"I love you Hermione," he murmured into her ear.

Hermione felt a sharp pang of regret, regardless of whatever his desire for friendship or perhaps even a small crush he might have had on her before, he didn't really love her. Hermione knew that was the potion talking and she wished just for a moment he meant it.

"So you like my library do you Granger? Now tell me is it the quality of the merchandise or the size of the collection that made you feel the need to have access to it anytime day or night?"

Hermione started to laugh but stopped the burble of joyful noise catching in her throat when she met his intense gaze. Hermione found herself leaning forward to press her lip against his. It was a gentle chaste kiss, and she pulled back just enough to break the kiss but so close their lips were almost touching.

"What can I say Malfoy, I have extremely high standards, I like both," she whispered her breath coasting over his lips making the fire inside him leap to life again.

Draco groaned and pulled her close to him in a heated kiss. The kiss was hard and demanding wanting everything from Hermione that she was willing to give. She met him with as much passion her hands fisting in his shirt trying to draw him even closer. He backed them up towards the bed and when they reached it they toppled back onto it Draco bracing himself so that not too much of his weight fell down upon her. They continued to kiss her fingers going to the buttons on his shirt when someone knocked on the door. They both froze.

"Is everyone decent in there?" the familiar voice of Charlie called.

Draco rolled off her straightening his shirt, "Bloody Weasleys".

"Yes Charlie of course, I don't want to keep you from your own room," Hermione called slipping under the covers quickly.

Charlie opened the door cautiously and grinned as he took in both of them carefully not touching.

"I just wanted to check on you Mione, but apparently Draco's got your well being well in hand, again."

Draco glared and Hermione blushed.

"You know you might be more irritating than your brother Weasley," Draco drawled.

Charlie smiled wider and then his expression grew serious, "I don't mind if you want Draco to stay with you Hermione I know since the war the nights can be rough on all of us, but if you fuck the Slytherin ferret prince on my bed I'll have to at the very least burn the sheets if not the whole bed. That would be inconvenient so get some rest Mione you look worn to the bone."

Charlie closed the door behind him and walked down the hall.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Perhaps it is good he interrupted, I really am tired. But if you would like, you can stay."

Draco gently touched her cheek, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," she confessed quietly.

He extinguished the light with a flick of his wand and then lay down beside her. They were both asleep within minutes.


End file.
